Elia, la reina Sith
by GuajaRs
Summary: Una joven eewok descubre un poder antiguo creciendo en su interior. La fuerza es poderosa en ella, pero sin guía y en una cultura dominada por machos y supersticiones, su camino será dominado por el Lado Oscuro.


**Elia, la reina Sith**

Daniel E. Guajardo Sánchez

En la choza el humo hacía llorar los ojos. El hechicero saltaba y las pequeñas calaveras rellenas con semillas hacían un llamado al sueño de muerte. "Deja el miedo en la lluvia" cantaba arrastrando las guturales. "Olvida, déjalo ir. Recuerda la cosecha, recuerda el olor de la carne al fuego, recuerda a tu pueblo danzando la primera noche del largo día sin sol. Tu lugar está aquí con tus hermanos y hermanas. Deja el miedo en la lluvia"... y así seguía una y otra vez.

Todos en el clan estaban consternados. Era la tercera vez que se practicaba la ceremonia y Elia seguía tendida en la jaula, con los ojos abiertos, inexistente.

Su danza de muerte comenzó cuando era apenas una mota de pelos que clamaba por leche. Las hermanas de su madre muerta cumplían bien la labor de substitutas, su leche no era distinta, eran la misma sangre, el mismo clan. Una sola familia. Pero Elia las rechazaba siempre, hasta que el hambre la vencía.

Mala señal. El hechicero lo sabía. Una cachorra no debería rechazar el pezón que le trae comida. Sólo cuando estaba en brazos de su hermano parecía tranquila.

Mala señal. Una cachorra no debería criarse en los brazos de un macho.

Elia era la única sobreviviente del parto. La madre, Marci, había logrado sólo un cachorro vivo en cada camada. Sagú era el mayor, luego le seguían Parso y Devi. Los tres habían sufrido terribles heridas en sus búsquedas de aventuras en el suelo del bosque.

Mala señal. Un macho responsable sólo piensa en el bienestar de su clan y su familia. Un macho responsable aprende de los errores de los demás. De ellos, sólo Sagú sobrevivió para convertirse en adulto y tras la muerte de Marci tomó la decisión más estúpida, hacerse cargo de la cría.

Había algo malo en sus espíritus. Seguían las reglas del clan, pero en sus ojos podía verse el descontento, una mirada que pretende ver más allá de las copas de los árboles. El hechicero lo sabía, la respuesta rugía en sus entrañas: estaban malditos.

El clan no los rechazaba. Había una enseñanza ahí. Eran el error que nadie debía cometer. El hechicero tenía razón, se debía hacer todo lo posible por ayudar a Elia. Su espíritu se lo exigía. Era el resultado de su propia semilla y Marci había sido una buena compañera, como muchas otras.

Elia creció a la sombra se Sagú. No era una hembra como las demás y las hermanas de su madre le negaban el consejo. Los cachorros la buscaban para jugar en la choza más alta, soñaban más de la cuenta al oír sus historias de lugares imposibles y criaturas que ningún ojo ha visto jamás. Las madres del clan vivían preocupadas, Elia no podía saber cosas que nadie le había enseñado. Por eso recurrieron al hechicero exigiendo la ceremonia destinada a los guerreros dementes que han visto demasiada muerte. No conocían otra manera.

Sagú se negaba. Sólo Daso, el jefe del clan, pudo hacer que entrara en razón. Elia debía olvidar lo que no podía saber.

Sólo entonces Sagú puso a la pequeña en las manos del hechicero, y ella sonreía como si se tratase de un juego.

Grandes rocas con forma de punta de flecha volando en el firmamento. Hilos de fuego destruyendo otras rocas más pequeñas. Criaturas sin pelo viviendo dentro de las rocas voladoras. Depredadores, cazadores y ganado comiendo del mismo plato. De estas cosas habló la pequeña con su lenguaje limitado. El hechicero había oído de su maestro una historia similar, muy antigua, y que nadie más conocía. Una antigua guerra librada no muy lejos de aquí.

Elia debía olvidar.

Luego de la ceremonia pareció cambiar. Elia ya no hablaba de esas cosas. Las madres estaban tranquilas. Sus tías le daban consejo. Ella aprendía las labores naturales de toda hembra y aunque su actitud era distinta al resto, no parecía haber motivo de preocupación.

Entonces vino el largo día sin sol, cuando la gran esfera en el cielo eclipsa la fuente de vida y se inicia el invierno. Elia, como todas las hembras nacidas en el ciclo anterior, había criado nuevo pelaje y en sus ojos brillaba el conocimiento antiguo de reverencia a lo desconocido.

Esa primera noche bailó. Fue una experiencia aterradora. Sus pies no se movían como los del resto, arriba y abajo, sacando astillas de la plataforma. Sus brazos hacían gestos graciosos, circulares, golpeando a sus compañeras de baile. Su rostro era una piedra sin expresión, los ojos blancos, la espalda curvándose con cada inspiración.

Nadie más bailó. El ritual se había manchado con locura y sangre de sus pies heridos. Los ancianos clamaron por su destierro. Las mujeres lloraron por las crías que nacerían muertas y por los machos que no regresarían a casa. Elia se detuvo, despertó del trance, oyó todo esto y cayó al suelo llorando desconsolada.

"No me maten" repetía quitando las astillas y limpiando la sangre en sus pies. El clan se apiadó, aquello que merecía entregar su cuerpo torturado a los depredadores fue perdonado. Y el hechicero inició la ceremonia allí mismo, saltando entre los puentes colgantes y rodeando el cuerpo de Elia con lianas.

Cuando su canto se apagó al fin, ocurrió el milagro. El sol destelló una vez más en el cielo, sólo un segundo en el borde de la gran esfera en el cielo. El mal estaba deshecho y el ritual se reinició con ardor en el canto de las mujeres. El clan había sido perdonado.

Sagú no dijo nada. Observó todo desde una choza más alta con el corazón golpeando fuerte en su pecho. Y cuando el ritual al fin acabó, cuando todo el clan había regresado a sus chozas, cuando sólo se oía el canto de las aves nocturnas y el lejano aullido de los depredadores de cacería, bajó a desatar a su hermana pequeña y se quedó allí vigilándola en su sueño intranquilo.

Elia soñó con ellos por primera vez. Dos criaturas altas y sin pelo en el rostro, vestidas con largas túnicas pálidas como flores y manos de cinco dedos blancos. Sus voces suaves la invitaban a seguir soñando y en su espíritu podía entender lo que decían, aunque el significado de las palabras estaba cargado de misterio.

Desde esa noche Sagú no la perdió de vista. Donde quiera que él iba, ella tenía que acompañarlo. Sólo así evitaba que las mujeres la tironearan hasta arrancarle mechones de pelo o que los de su edad la mordieran en los tobillos. No había mayor deshonra que ser un paria sin exilio.

Elia soñaba todas las noches. Soñaba con ellos. Soñaba con un ser oscuro que luchaba en singular combate. A veces podía sentir su dolor constante, agudizado con cada movimiento.

Otras veces soñaba con las extrañas rocas voladoras de su infancia. Ahora las veía con mayor nitidez. No eran rocas. Eran de metal como los cuchillos, grandes construcciones que ni un millar de herreros podrían concebir, capaces de surcar la noche eterna llevando vida a mundos imposibles.

Y una noche vio a Sagú. Lo vio allí, al pie de los árboles que eran su hogar, blandiendo la lanza contra un enemigo que no podía ver. Luego vio sangre, oyó gritos y Sagú ya no estaba. No lo volvería a ver. Su hermano iba a morir.

Despertó llorando. Era sólo una pesadilla. Llamó a Sagú pero no oyó su gruñido tranquilizador. Miró en todas direcciones, afuera de su choza amanecía y Sagú no estaba.

La desesperación llenó de angustia su espíritu. Corrió fuera gritando por su hermano, las mujeres le arrojaron restos de comida. Los hombres mostraron sus dientes. Y Sagú no aparecía. Miró hacia abajo, al pie de los árboles, y revivió su pesadilla. Podía oler la sangre.

Se colgó de una liana y bajó rodeando el tronco con tal agilidad que los guerreros allí presentes aguantaron la respiración. Jamás habían presenciado tal destreza.

En el momento que sus pies tocaron el suelo, por primera vez sintió algo nuevo. Una llamada. Un deseo incontrolable de correr en la dirección donde el sol se oculta cada noche. Sagú había abandonado sus pensamientos, allí no había sangre. Se había dejado llevar por su pesadilla. Ahora había un nuevo motivo para que el clan la odiara.

Oyó un crujido. Algo se acercaba desde la dirección de su deseo. Venía hacia ella. Traía algo consigo. Era la respuesta a su pregunta no formulada. Otro crujido, matorrales en movimiento, una voz conocida llamando a los vigías para que le tendieran una liana. Y entonces lo vio.

El hechicero.

Al verse ambos se quedaron quietos. Elia necesitaba saber qué era lo que el hechicero ocultaba en su saco. Era la respuesta, y a la vez era la pregunta. Dio un paso hacia él cuando resonaron los cuernos.

Elia sintió el peligro. No había sentido algo así jamás en su vida. Un peligro se acercaba siguiendo el rastro dejado por el hechicero. El ruido de las lianas al golpear el suelo y los gritos de la multitud aterrada la sacaron de su trance. Un guerrero descendió para ayudarla a subir mientras otros dos tironeaban al hechicero.

Elia estaba a mitad de camino de la terraza más cercana cuando se percató que el guerrero que la había ayudado seguía en el suelo. Y sintió como si una mano invisible le apretara las entrañas. Era Sagú blandiendo su lanza, incapaz de subir a la liana por un pie herido luego de caer con todo su peso sobre una piedra filosa.

Entonces llegaron los depredadores. No eran los típicos lagartos que rondan el bosque en busca de carroña. Estos eran más altos que un guerrero y traían trofeos colgados de sus cuellos, largas hileras de calaveras, algunas todavía con piel y carne pegada al hueso.

Vieron a Sagú. Olieron su sangre, saltaron sobre su cuerpo y acabaron con su vida entre risotadas frenéticas.

Elia estaba petrificada. Lo había visto en su pesadilla y lo había propiciado. Era su culpa.

Los depredadores rondaron los árboles desde entonces. No se los podía ver, pero el clan sabía que permanecerían cerca hasta que el hambre los empujara a seguir su camino.

Elia fue rescatada por un grupo de guerreros furiosos. La pellizcaron, la mordieron, la escupieron, manosearon sus genitales mientras gruñían amenazas. Pero Elia ya no estaba en su cuerpo. Flotaba boca abajo en el mar de su culpa. Al llegar a la terraza el hechicero le palmeó el rostro con tal fuerza que de su boca cayó un diente y la sangre manchó su pecho. Las mujeres clamaban por su sacrificio. Elia era una fuente de desgracia.

Entonces Daso rugió, "no habrá más sangre" y no hubo necesidad de explicar la razón. A lo lejos aún se oían las carcajadas siniestras de los depredadores.

Las mujeres corrieron a lavar el cuerpo de Elia y ungirlo con aceites. El hechicero revisó su boca y extrajo otro diente suelto. Entonces se dio cuenta, el olor manaba de ella y era una señal inequívoca. Elia entraría en calor en poco tiempo, antes incluso que otras hembras mayores que ella. Una razón más para aislarla.

El cuerpo flácido fue arrastrado hasta la choza del hechicero. Allí estaba la única jaula del clan y nadie, ni siquiera el hechicero, tenía recuerdos de la última vez que se había encerrado a alguien en ella. Nadie cometía delito alguno en contra de su propio clan.

Elia fue encerrada allí sin ceremonia. El hechicero encendió su brasero, extrajo algo de su saco y lo arrojó a las brasas. Una nube de humo plateado se desplegó ante él y el sueño de muerte inundó la habitación haciendo picar los ojos.

El hechicero la miró. Sentía remordimiento. Era una dura prueba para todos y la solución no podía ser fácil. El humo ya había penetrado en sus pulmones y sus sentidos se agudizaban con cada respiro.

Se vio a sí mismo haciendo la ceremonia una última vez, y así fue. Elia no reaccionó. Entonces se vio fornicando con ella, la tomó sin consentimiento y ella tampoco reaccionó. Su mente daba vueltas, vio a Elia caminado en un claro del bosque entre plantas rojas como la sangre... y supo que no había más remedio.

Abrió su saco, con una pinza extrajo un manojo de hojas frescas, venenosas, rojas como la sangre, y las molió en el mortero. La pasta roja parecía brillar en la oscuridad de la choza. Sus lágrimas se mezclaron con el preparado mientras abría la jaula y se sentaba junto a Elia, recitando el canto de los muertos. "Llegarás al lugar donde todos iremos, te reunirás con los ancestros y cruzarás el cielo hacia la gran esfera desde donde todos venimos".

Elia tragó la sustancia amarga por simple reflejo. Su boca se adormeció, luego su garganta, su pecho y sus entrañas. Fue como quedarse dormida y sintió paz, sintió que podía volver a vivir su vida otra vez, deshaciendo los errores.

El mundo se apagó a su alrededor. Y en la oscuridad vio una flama que pronto se transformó en una fogata. El guerrero oscuro yacía muerto, tendido en una pira fúnebre. Su cuerpo ardió y de él y los que recorrieron estas tierras sólo quedó un recuerdo que pronto fue olvidado.

Elia abrió los ojos. Había visto la verdad. Tenía la pregunta y la respuesta. Podía sentir el veneno de la planta actuando en cada célula de su cuerpo. Y a diferencia de otros que murieron tras el simple roce de sus espinas, Elia lo controlaba y lo hacía suyo. Ya no tenía nada que temer.

La puerta de su jaula estaba abierta. El hechicero yacía junto al brasero, convulsionando y escupiendo espuma por el exceso de humo en el lugar cerrado. Afuera aún era de día. Los niños cantaban no muy lejos de allí. Las mujeres reían mientras realizaban sus labores domésticas. Los guerreros compartían sus raciones de carne seca. El jefe del clan dormía la siesta en su choza privilegiada. Era un día normal, tranquilo, feliz.

Un día sin Elia.

Y sintió el odio por primera vez. Sagú había muerto apenas esa mañana, aún podía ver su carne desgarrada, oler su sangre, sentir su tragedia.

Tomó una daga de entre los amuletos del hechicero y le abrió el cuello con un solo corte. Bebió la sangre que manaba a borbotones y salió de la choza cubierta con el color de la desgracia.

Alguien la vio. Oyó gritos de horror y guerra. Oyó a Daso gritando "¡matadla!".

¿Morir? Puso la daga entre sus dientes, notando que le faltaban dos incisivos. En sus genitales aún ardía la violación del hechicero. En sus manos y piernas podían verse las marcas de la tortura. ¿El clan había hecho con ella todo lo que estaba en su lista de cosas prohibidas y era ella la que debía morir?

Saltó de esa terraza maldita, tomó una liana, rodeó un tronco, saltó a un puente, se dejó caer entre las ramas del árbol madre, sujetó otra liana y tocó el suelo del bosque con gracia. Echó a correr hacia donde el sol se oculta cada noche, esquivando rocas y ramas por pasajes jamás transitados, escalando árboles y balanceándose entre lianas.

Nadie la siguió. Y cuando el sol enviaba los últimos destellos del día, llegó a ese claro de su sueño, rojo como la sangre.

Las plantas parecieron cobrar vida, movidas por un viento inexistente, dándole la bienvenida. Elia avanzó, se sumergió en el dolor de sus espinas que pronto se transformó en una caricia. Comió sus hojas y pudo ver. Vio todo. Sintió todo. La vida en este planeta y en los mundos cercanos, luego los lejanos, hasta que ya no hubo vida que fuera desconocida a su visión.

Entonces los volvió a ver. Y esta vez ellos la vieron también. Había sorpresa en sus miradas. Eran un macho y una hembra, hermanos. Y en su interior palpitaba un poder que ni Elia habría podido imaginar, un poder que pronto superaría con creces.

"¿Qué eres?" preguntaron en un idioma de sonidos extraños. Elia no respondió, entendía perfectamente a qué se referían. No les interesaba saber su raza, el origen de su clan ni el nombre de la estrella donde orbitaba su mundo. En su pregunta estaba implícita la respuesta, "eres aquello a lo que más tememos".

Elia lo sabía. Sabía lo que era, lo que podía llegar a ser. Y ellos no sabían nada de ella, dónde estaba ni por qué no la habían sentido hasta ahora.

"Soy Elia" dijo y cerró su espíritu a la visión de ellos. Jamás la volverían a sentir, no podrían encontrarla por más que buscaran en todo el universo conocido. Estaría oculta hasta que llegara el momento.

Y fue entonces que sintió el objeto. Estaba de pie en el lugar indicado, en el centro de este paraje bañado por la luz de las estrellas. Bajo ella, entre las cenizas del guerrero oscuro de sus sueños, estaba el objeto que la haría el ser más temible de este extremo de la galaxia. No hubo necesidad de escarbar. El objeto vendría hasta su mano sin esfuerzo.

La sensación de peligro se apoderó de su pecho, algo se acercaba. Concentró sus ideas, llamó al objeto y éste salió despedido de debajo de la tierra. Elia lo atrajo hacia su mano y cuando llegó a ella, se activó.

Su grito silenció el bosque entero. Un haz de luz rojo proveniente de uno de los extremos del objeto le había quemado el rostro, cegando su ojo derecho. No había tiempo para lamentarse, el peligro estaba sobre ella. Tomó el objeto con sus dos manos y lo blandió con increíble destreza, danzando entre las plantas mientras los depredadores que se habían deleitado con la carne de su hermano caían partidos en dos a su alrededor.

En apenas una decena de latidos volvió a estar sola. Observó el objeto con detenimiento, estaba claro su propósito. Movió un trozo de metal en la base del arma y el haz de luz se extinguió. Lo volvió a encender y apagar una y otra vez, deleitando su vista disminuida, rodeada de rojo y sangre.

El odio que hervía en su espíritu cobró nueva fuerza. La quemadura en su rostro ardía y aumentaba su furia y frustración. Comió más hojas hasta que su estómago ya no pudo más y echó a correr de regreso a los árboles del clan que la había visto nacer, con el arma en su mano, deseando la muerte para todos.


End file.
